El secreto sale a la luz
by lauchys30
Summary: Una historia donde los secretos dejan de ser secretos. ¿Cuál de todos los que hay en esta serie será revelado? ¿O acaso es más de uno?
1. Conversación telefónica

Primero que nada, gracias por leerme y espero que les guste.

He aquí un pequeño resumen:

Todo empieza cuando Conan recibe un llamado de su mama que quiere que le cuente "la historia de cómo fue"... Este, de mala gana, decide volver a contársela otra vez. A lo largo de la historia nos vamos cruzando con otros relatos, como Heiji y Kazuha, y aparecen más personajes contándonos todo lo que pasó en "ese" día…

* * *

**"El secreto sale a la luz"**

**Capítulo 1: Conversación telefónica**

**Conan:** - ¡Pero ya te lo conté muchas veces! ¡No te pongas pesada, mamá!

**Yukiko**: -Oh, vamos, Shin-chan1, Es que tu lo cuentas tan bonito que...

**Conan**: -¡Es muy largo, no tengo ganas, ya no seas molesta! Y ya te dije que no me llames Shin-chan…

**Yukiko**: -Por favor, la última…

**Conan**: _Eso me dijiste la última vez… _-Mmm…

**Yukiko**: -Bueno, bueno… hagamos un trato… esta será la última vez…. Pero me la contarás con lujo de detalles… y… me lo tendrás que contar personalmente – _Así podré ver si tu cara se pone roja, jaja ^^_

**Conan**: -¿Qué? ¿Personalmente? –_Oh, no… no me va a dejar en paz por el resto de su vida T_T_

**Yukiko**: -Si no, no hay trato… y ya sabes que es lo que te pasará si no me cuentas…

**Conan**: -Sí, sí… Ran se enterará de mi verdadera identidad… ¿Sabías que eso se llama chantaje?

**Yukiko**: -Si, lo sé-

**Conan**: (suspiro) –Bueno, está bien…

**Yukiko**: -¡SI!

**Conan**: -Pero es la última vez, mamá…

**Yukiko**: -Lo prometo…

**Conan**: ¬¬ -Bien, ahora… ¿Dónde nos v…?

**Yukiko**: -En casa, dentro de media hora…

**Conan**: -Ok, ahí estaré… ¡Adiós! - (¡Click!) (Suspiro) _Espero que esta vez sí me deje en paz… no pasaron ni 3 días y ya se sabe toda la historia de memoria y en diferentes versiones… _¬¬

**Ran**: -¿A dónde te vas, Conan?

**Conan**: -Ah, hola, Ran-neechan. No te oí llegar. ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

**Ran**: - Bien, nada nuevo. Hablé un rato con Sonoko y luego me llamo Shinichi… también me llamó Kazuha, está muy contenta por lo del otro día, Heiji fue tan… repentino…

**Conan**: -Si, qué bueno. Y qué casualidad, ¿verdad? El mismo día… –_Claro, porque yo se lo sugerí…_

**Ran: **-Sí. A veces pienso si no se habrán puesto de acuerdo esos dos…

**Conan**: -He he… puede ser… ^^

**Ran**: -Así que… ¿Hoy sales?

**Conan**: -Eh, sí. La mama de Shinichi me invitó a su casa… ¬¬ esa mujer…

**Ran**: -¿No quieres ir? Podemos decirle que tienes que salir conmigo ^^

**Conan**: -Eh, muchas gracias, pero no… ^^' – _Si le digo eso será como cavar mi propia tumba…_-Mejor iré. Además… ella dice que le hago acordar mucho a Shinichi-niichan cuando era pequeño, así que no me cuesta nada ir ^^

**Ran**: (piensa y lo mira) –Ahora que lo dices… - (se acerca) – Es verdad… te pareces mucho a él… - (piensa y se acerca hasta quedar muy cerca) -… ¿tú no…?

**Conan**: (¡Glup!) – He he he, eh, creo… creo que ya tengo que irme ^^ - (yéndose)

**Ran**: (Con cara de sorpresa) -¿Qué? ¿Ya?

**Conan**: -Sí… ¡Adiós! (se da media vuelta y se dispone a salir)

**Ran**: -¡Espera!

**Conan**: -Eh, sí… ¿Qué?- (se voltea)

**Ran**: (ruborizada) –Si lo ves a Shinichi… dale un beso de mi parte…

**Conan**: -No lo voy a besar por ti – (¬¬)

**Ran**: (más avergonzada) – ¡Conan! Ya sabes…

**Conan**: -Me tengo que ir… ¡Adiós!

(Se va)

* * *

Jejeje, bueno... se que el primer capi es aburrido, pero prometo que los demás se vienen mejor ^^

Gracias por leer mi primer Fic! ^^


	2. La historia I parte, el plan

Holass! Bueno, gracias Vane, por leerme y por tu Review! ^^ Espero que te guste el segundo capi! ^^ Besoss!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La historia (I parte), el plan**

**Yukiko**: -Bueno… pero ya deja de dar vueltas, Shinichi…

**Conan**: _Dios, esta mujer no me dejará en paz nunca… _-Eh, sí… bien… ¿desde dónde?

**Yukiko**:- ¡Todo! Desde que lo planeaste, ya te dije… necesito saberlo todo para sacar ideas e inspirarme para mi nuevo personaje… ^^

**Conan**:- ¿Todo? – (Fastidiado) – Pero…

**Yukiko**: ¬¬

**Conan**: (Gruñido y suspiro de rendición) –Está bien… te decía…

"Ya estaba cansado de ir y venir con mi verdadero cuerpo porque casi siempre ella me veía y al tener que irme la dejaba muy dolida… lo sabía porque se lo contaba a Conan. Así que la última vez tomé la decisión… fui a la casa del profesor Agasa y le pedí a Haibara que me de una dosis del antídoto, una que durara por lo menos medio día…"

**Yukiko**: -¿Y te lo dio?

**Conan**: _¿Porqué actúa como si no lo supiera? _(¬¬) - ¡Sabes que sí!

**Yukiko**: -¡Oh, vamos! Se supone que yo no se nada…

**Conan**: _No se porqué me metí en esto…_

"Bueno, al principio no me quiso dar nada porque nunca había probado una dosis tan grande en alguien y eso podría traerme problemas ya que la última vez me había desmayado a causa de la fiebre y tuve alucinaciones… y ella no quería poner en peligro a su único conejillo de indias… pero luego la convencí y accedió…"

**Yukiko**: -Pero… Te faltó cuando ella estaba muy triste T-T

**Conan**: ¡Pero me lo haces difícil! – (Avergonzado, mira para un costado y se cruza de brazos) – Que bonito contarle estas cosas a tu madre y en la sala de tu propia casa… ¬¬

**Yukiko**: -Bien… entonces está decidido…

**Conan**: (con cara de esperanza, hablando para sí) - ¿Qué? ¿Ya me dejarás en paz?

**Yukiko**: -… nos vamos a un café…

**Conan**: T-T _lo sabía…_

(En el café)

**Yukiko**: (tomando su café) ^^ - ¡Mmm, delicioso!... Bien, ahora… puedes continuar û_û

**Conan**: -Qué amable… ¬¬

"Bueno, lo que no querías perderte era que antes de ir con Haibara, volví a aparecer con mi cuerpo para resolver un caso y Ran se quedó muy mal cuando me tuve que ir para ser Conan de nuevo… y dijo algo…

**Yukiko**: - ¿Si?

**Conan**: -…dijo algo que…

**Yukiko**: - ¿Qué…?

**Conan**: - ¡¿ME VAS A DEJAR CONTAR LA HISTORIA O NO?

**Yukiko**: - ¡Ay! Sí, sí… lo siento, lo siento… _

**Conan**: ¬¬

"Ella dijo…

**Ran**: (muy triste) -Ese tonto… no volveré a confiar en él nunca más…

Eso me dolió mucho… así que decidí que tenía que hacer algo… aunque sea un último esfuerzo. Y luego ese sueño que tuve cuando me desmayé, todo junto me hizo pensar en algo. Ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió mi plan: llamé a Ran con la misma voz de Conan desde lo del profesor Agasa y le dije que tenía ganas de ir a caminar al monte Kachiri, que es muy tranquilo. A ese lugar fuimos una vez Ran y yo cuando éramos pequeños, así que supe que iba a acceder rápidamente. Y al escucharme Haibara decidió darme el antídoto…"

**Yukiko**: -¿Sólo por eso?

**Conan**: -Es que ella me dijo que sólo me daría un poco del antídoto si me encontraba en una situación de emergencia para un caso o… para… - (se pone colorado y balbucea)

**Yukiko**: -¿O…?

**Conan**: -…Ran

**Yukiko**: - ¡Sí! Que tierno ^^… Entonces cuando te escuchó que saldrías con ella te lo dio…

**Conan**: (aún colorado) –Correcto

**Yukiko**: -Que bueno, esa chica Haibara es muy sensata…

**Conan**: - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Yukiko**: - ¿Cómo que porqué? Darle lo necesario para salir con otra al chico que te gusta… ¡yo no lo haría!

**Conan**: (con aire cansino) –Mamá, ya te dije que ella no…

**Yukiko**:- Sí le gustas y caso cerrado…

**Conan**: -Como tu digas mama – _Es imposible discutir de estos temas con mujeres, ellas siempre lo saben todo…_

**Yukiko**: - Bueno, bueno, continúa…

* * *

Jeje... bueno... por ahora parece aburrido, pero ya se vienen mis capis favoritos, jejeje :)

Gracias otra vez a los que leen y a Vane por tu Review ^^


	3. La historia II parte, recuerdos

Wolass! jeje, es tierno este capi ^^ y ya se me viene mi favorito que es el que le sigue! ^^

Gracias chicas por seguirme ;) Besosss

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La historia (II parte), recuerdos**

**Conan**: - Eh, sí…

"Cuando Ai me dio el antídoto y las instrucciones de cuándo tomarlo y cuánto tiempo duraría, me marché a encontrarme con Ran. Claro, no sin antes preparar una excusa para que el tío Kogoro no nos moleste ^^:

_**Kogoro**__: (Al teléfono) - ¿Nani? Hai, hai, Megure-san, ahí estaré… _

_**Megure**__: (Al teléfono) – Hai, Mouri-san, ahí estaré…"_

**Yukiko**: _¡Ese es mi hijo! ^^_

**Conan**:

"Entonces nos fuimos. Cuando subimos al autobús me tomé el antídoto, ya que según Ai-chan tardaría como 2 horas en hacer efecto y nuestro viaje duraría 1 hora y 40 minutos.

Durante el viaje, Ran estuvo algo triste, hacía un gran esfuerzo por aparentar lo contrario, pero yo me di cuenta de todos modos. Al igual que yo estaba algo nervioso… y ella también lo notó:

**Ran**: -¿Qué te pasa, Conan-kun?

**Conan**: -¿Eh?

**Ran**: -¿Te pasa algo? Estás algo raro desde que subimos al autobús…

**Conan**: -Eh… he, he, no, no me pasa nada, Ran-nechan, no te preocupes ^^

**Ran**: -¿Estás seguro? Te noto algo pálido y tenso…

**Conan**: -Sí, ya te dije que estoy bien… ^^

Luego de eso no hablamos en todo el viaje, y…"

**Yukiko**: -¿Cómo? ¿Pero no fue ahí cuando ella vio a alguien y recordó algo de su infancia?

**Conan**: -¿Eh? ¡Ah, es verdad! –_ Si te sabes la historia mejor que yo, ¿para qué quieres que te la cuente? ¬¬'_

"Cierto, pasamos por un lugar y vimos a una niña con una paleta y un niño a su lado (_recuerdo bien eso porque ella tuvo que acercarse a mí para verlos ya que yo estaba del lado de la ventana…)_

**Ran**: (acercándose) –Eso…

**Conan**: (sorpresa) -¿Eh? –_está... m… muy cerca… ejem, oh, vamos, Shinichi… no es nada, no es nada… recuerda para lo que viniste… _(Mirando donde miraba ella) -¿Qué? ¿Qué hay?

**Ran**: -Esto… me recuerda… - (hablando con añoranza y nostalgia) – Cuando éramos pequeños, siempre íbamos con Shinichi a jugar a la casa del profesor Agasa y todas las tardes Shinichi me traía una paleta de caramelo. Una vez vino a mi casa porque el profesor se tuvo que ir y nos quedamos dormidos debajo de la mesa – (risita ^^, Conan la mira y ella de repente se pone triste y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas)

**Conan**: _Ran…_

**Ran**: -Pero eso ya es historia, ¿verdad?... Shinichi siempre se va y se olvida de mí. Cuando me llama, sólo habla de él. Ya no me cuida como solía hacerlo antes… ya no es el mismo. Desde aquel día en el parque… cada vez que lo veo, tengo ese presentimiento…

**Conan**: -¿Presentimiento?

**Ran**: -Siempre… siento que… me oculta algo…

**Conan**: _Ups! _–Algo… ¿Cómo qué?

**Ran**: -No lo se… algo que tiene que ver con él… A veces pienso que se metió en un lío y no me lo dice para protegerme… él siempre fue así…

**Conan**:_ Si tú supieras cuánta razón tienes…_

**Ran**: -Pero… lo que él no sabe es…

**Conan**: (sorprendido) -¿Eh? ¿Qué no sabe?

**Ran**: -… es que si a él le pasa algo, yo querría saberlo… - (agacha la cabeza y aprieta los puños) no sabría qué hacer si él… si él…

**Conan**: (alarmado) – ¡Ch… Chotto, Ran…!

**Ran**:- ¡Haha! ¡Era una broma! Caíste, Conan ^^

**Conan**: ¬¬ _baka_

**Ran**: -Aunque…

**Conan**: (la mira atento)

**Ran**: -Realmente siento que me oculta algo… algo muy importante y no se qué es…"

* * *

Wooooh, Ran parece tonta pero no lo es xDD jajaja

Espero les haya gustado y el próximo capi es mi favorito ^^

Besos y gracias por leerme!


	4. La historia III parte, el regreso

Holasss! Perdon la tardanza, es que ando corta de tiempos x'D

Espero que les guste este capi que es uno de mis favoritos ^^ jejeje...

Besoss! Y gracias por seguirmeee!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La historia (III parte), el regreso**

**Conan**: -"…y luego comencé a sentir esos dolores aquí en el pecho, los que siento cuando el antídoto comienza a hacer efecto. Ya habíamos llegado al monte… caminamos un poco y nos ubicamos en la cima de una pequeña colina que se extendía hacia abajo a penas unos 10 o 12 metros y no tenía mucha inclinación, alrededor de 210° desde el centro donde estábamos, y al final de ésta un pequeño riachuelo. El lugar era muy bonito, todo verde y amarillo, árboles que se teñían de marrón al visualizar dentro de sus copas y el ruido del agua corriendo… Nosotros nos sentamos delante de un tronco caído, dejando a nuestra espalda el camino de regreso. El tronco no era muy grande, tendría unos 40cm de alto desde el piso.

Cuando sentí que en cualquier momento comenzarían los dolores fuertes y Ran se preocuparía decidí que debía irme a algún lugar a volver a ser Shinichi. Así que mientras ella no veía, lancé mi mochila detrás del tronco y comencé a jugar con una pelota…

**Ran**: (mirando a Conan) –Shinichi siempre comenzaba a jugar cuando estaba resolviendo un caso… eso le ayudaba…

**Conan**: -…a pensar… -(Ran lo mira) –Me lo contaste una vez ^^ -(mientras, disimuladamente, le da un golpe fuerte a la pelota para que intencionalmente se vaya detrás del tronco) –Uy… ¡Voy por ella! Ahora vengo…

(5 minutos más tarde)

**Ran**: -Conan se está tardando mucho… creo que…

¡TUM, TUM, TUM…! (pelota cayendo en frente de Ran)

**Ran**: (volteándose) –Chotto, Conan-kun, ¿por qué te tardaste t…?

**Shinichi**: -Lo siento, es que se había ido muy lejos, ese niño tiene mucha fuerza… ^^

**Ran**: (no lo puede creer) –Shin… Shinichi…

**Shinichi**: -¡Konichiwa!

**Ran**: -… ¿P… pero… cómo…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Shinichi**: (haciéndose el distraído y poniéndose la mano en la frente para mirar al horizonte, cual capitán en un barco) –Pues… no sé… creo que me perdí…

**Ran**: -…

**Shinichi**: -Waka ta, Waka ta… -(sentándose junto a ella, quedando ambos de frente) – le pedí ayuda al pequeño Conan. Le dije que te traiga aquí para poder hablar contigo… pero no te enfades con él… yo lo convencí para que lo haga: le dije que esta conversación sería decisiva…

**Ran**: (lo mira con cara de pócker)

**Shinichi**: -¿Ran? – (Nada del otro lado) – Ran, ¿estás b…?

**Ran**: -¿Dónde está Conan?

**Shinichi**: -¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno, como yo vine con el profesor Agasa, Conan se regresó con él…

**Ran**: (Que estaba sentada de rodillas en el suelo, agachó la cabeza y se llevó los puños a las piernas, los apretó y una lágrima les cayó encima) –C… Conan-kun… ¿Como pudiste?

**Shinichi**: _Oh, no… ¿y ahora qué?_ (Ejem) –Ran… ¿Qué te p…? Baka, ¿por qué lloras? ^^'

**Ran**: (secándose las lágrimas) – ¿Qué te importa? ¡Métete en tus asuntos! – (con cara de ofendida mirando a un lado)

**Shinichi**: -Oh vamos… - ¡_Phew! _

**Ran**: -¡NO! Vete por donde viniste, Shinichi, tú…

**Shinichi**: -Por favor, por lo menos escucha lo que vengo a p…

**Ran**: (tapándose los oídos con las manos) -No y no…. Ya te lo dije, no quiero escuchar más promesas y… casos y casos… y luego desapareces…

**Shinichi**: - Pero esta v…

**Ran**: (destapándose los oídos lo mira con cara de monstruo) ¬¬

**Shinichi**: (Cara de miedo y luego suspiro) – Bueno... me iré... pero ahora sí me voy, Ran...

**Ran**: -Pues eso es lo que estoy esperando...

**Shinichi**: -No... - (la mira con una sonrisa llena de tristeza) – esta vez me voy de verdad, Ran... si eso es lo que quieres...

**Ran**: (se alarma y lo mira con extrañeza) – A... ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

**Shinichi**: -Ya me lo p... se lo prometí a Conan... él me dio solo una oportunidad para hablar contigo y si te dejaba herida otra vez ya no volvería más... promesa de detective... a detective, claro

**Ran**: -Eso... ¿eso te dijo Conan?

**Shinichi**: (U.U) -Pero bueno... veo que este es un caso perdido, ya que estás muy enfadada, así que... -(le regala una sonrisa forzada, se levanta, le da un beso en la frente y se voltea para irse) – Sayounara, Ran... – (comienza a irse lentamente) _Por favor, que funcione, por favor, que funcione..._

**Ran**: - Chotto, ne… ¡Espera!

**Shinichi**: _¡Sí! _(Se detiene y voltea sólo la cabeza para ver a Ran, quien seguía arrodillada y miraba a un costado con cara de tristeza) -Em, si... ¿qué pasa?

**Ran**: -Iie... Watashi... ¡No quiero!... -(cierra los ojos fuertemente y por sus mejillas ruedan unas lágrimas) - ¡No quiero que te vayas, Shinichi! -(lentamente abre los ojos y vuelve a la expresión anterior) - No otra vez... no te vuelvas a ir...

**Shinichi**: _Ran... _–Está bien... -(se vuelve a acercar a ella y se sienta en frente, pero esta vez más cerca que antes) -Ran, yo... -(levanta su mano izquierda y seca las lágrimas de Ran y ella abre los ojos y lo mira)

**Ran**: -Shinichi... - (vuelve a mirar al costado con cara de tristeza) – bueno… ¿qué querías decirme?

**Shinichi**: -Yo… Tu… Ran, ¿recuerdas esa vez que nos encontramos, y estaban Kazuha y Heiji, y tu querías preguntarme algo?

**Ran**: - ¿El día que me pediste que te espere y cuando te agarre el brazo, me quede dormida y tú aprovechaste y te fuiste?

**Shinichi**: -Em… ejem… bueno, no entremos en detalles. ¿Lo recuerdas?

**Ran**: -Hai…

**Shinichi**: -¿Qué querías preguntarme, Ran?

**Ran**: (se pone colorada y balbucea) -Watashi… Watashi wa… pues…

**Shinichi**: _Vamos, Ran, sé que no me equivoco… tu puedes… dilo…_

**Ran**: (se pone más colorada y baja aún más la mirada) -… quería… quería preguntarte qué sientes por mí, Shinichi…

**Shinichi**: (Sonríe)- Lo sabía… -(Ran pone cara de sorprendida y el le levanta el rostro desde la barbilla con su mano izquierda) – y eso es precisamente lo que he venido a decirte, Ran…"

* * *

AAAHH! Me emociono yo misma de leerlo, xDD jajajaja!

Perdon, se q no soy tan buena pero me emociono u.u... ^^ jajajajaja

Graciass! Y espero que lean el poroximo capii! ^^


	5. La historia IV parte, lo que él

Holassssss!

Este es mi capi favoritoooo! jajajajaja bueno, uno de ellos

Gracias por leerme Miki, Angel y Vane! ^^ Espero les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La historia (IV parte), lo que él ha venido a decirle**

"**Shinichi**: -Mira, Ran… Quizás estas no sean las palabras que quieres oír, pero quiero que sepas que no te estoy mintiendo…"

**Yukiko**: - ¡Mientes!

**Conan**: (colorado) u.u _Agh! No me creyó…_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¬¬

**Yukiko**: -Eso no fue lo que dijiste, Shin-chan… Ran me lo contó todo, así que no intentes engañarme porque no te va a salir ¡ha, ha! ^^

**Conan**: (colorado) -Ok, ok… -_madres…_

"**Shinichi**: (colorado)- Ran, quizás no encuentre las palabras justas para… para que realmente me entiendas, pero… quiero que sepas que voy a hablarte con una mano en el corazón…

**Ran**: -Sh… Shinichi, tú…

**Shinichi**: (acerca su cabeza a la de Ran y apoya su frente en la de ella. Él cierra los ojos y ella mira al suelo) –Ran… te lo he dicho tantas veces – (suspira y lentamente abre los ojos) – "Eres tan bonita…"-(Ran se sorprende y comienza a recordar: un edificio derrumbado, ellos dos sentados de espalda y en medio una puerta que los separa) – "…me gustas…"

**Ran**: - "…tanto"

**Shinichi**: (sonríe) –Lo recuerdas…

**Ran**: -Hai… ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

**Shinichi**: (se separa de ella 20cm y mira al cielo) –Éste es el mismo cielo que nos vio crecer juntos… - (Ran lo imita y él aprovecha la distracción para poner algo en el bolsillo de la chica sin que ella se de cuenta) –Ran… mira, yo estoy metido en un lío, uno muy grande – (ella lo mira) –y… es por eso que siempre me tengo que ir, al igual que lo tendré que hacer hoy…

**Ran**: -Lo sabía…

**Shinichi**: -Déjame… terminar. Pero…

**Ran**: (Interrumpiendo) –Entonces déjame saber… quiero saber en qué estás metido, Shinichi

**Shinichi**: -Es… es que… - (duda un momento pero luego recuerda las palabras del profesor Agasa y las de Haibara) – No puedo… no debo decirte nada, Ran, es por ti, entiéndeme…

**Ran**: (explotando, con los ojos cerrados) -¡¿POR QUÉ? – (Le caen lágrimas de los ojos y él pone cara de tristeza) - ¿Porqué me proteges tanto, Shinichi? ¿Porqué siempre lo mismo? ¿Por qué?

**Shinichi**: (balbucea) -P… porque…

**Ran**: (lo mira con los ojos llorosos) –Dime… por favor…

**Shinichi**: (mira para un costado, se ruboriza y comienza a hablar cada vez más despacio) – Pues… porque… - (la mira sin correr la cara) – Porque yo… yo… - (toma aire, mira al costado para tomar fuerzas y la vuelve a mirar a Ran) - ¡Porque me importas mucho y porque… porque me gustas!

**Ran**: (se queda congelada mientras le resuenan las palabras en la cabeza) -¿Na… nani?

**Shinichi**: -Me gustas, me gustas mucho, Ran. Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo… me vuelves loco, esa es la verdad…

**Ran**: - Shin… Shinichi, yo…

**Shinichi**: (mirando hacia abajo) -Yo… yo se que no te merezco por todo lo que te hice… -(la mira a los ojos) - pero soy tan egoísta que no puedo dejarte ir… no quiero dejarte ir – (mira la mano de Ran y la agarra) –Tu… tu eres la razón por la que hoy estoy aquí… tu, mi primer amor, eres la razón por la que ahora estoy aquí sentado tomando tu mano… y tengo fuerzas para pedírtelo… -(la mira)

**Ran**: (embobada) - ¿Eh?

**Shinichi**: (colorado) - ¿Todavía no te diste cuenta? ¬¬

**Ran**: -¿C… cuenta? ¿De qué?

**Shinichi**: (poniendo una sonrisa tan linda que la derretía) –Mira tu bolsillo derecho ^^

**Ran**: (le hace caso y encuentra en él una cajita pequeña forrada con tela de gamuza negra) -¿Nani? ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí? – (Lo mira sorprendida) - ¿Tú no…?

**Shinichi**: (con cara de niño ansioso) –Ábrela…

**Ran**: (no lo puede creer… abre la cajita con dedos temblorosos y se encuentra con dos anillos: uno plateado y el otro igualito pero con un pequeñito diamante en el centro) –Shin… Shinichi… estos…

**Shinichi**: -Sí, eran de mis padres… ¿Los recuerdas? Cuando teníamos como 8 o 9 años, tú los encontraste en mi casa…

**Ran**: -Es… es verdad, estábamos jugando a la búsqueda del tesoro que nos inventó tu papa… recuerdo que nunca pudimos encontrarlo…

**Shinichi**: _Lo que tú nunca supiste es que ese era el tesoro que nos escondió mi papa… lo hizo a propósito…_

**Ran**: -… recuerdo que estábamos buscando, los encontré y…

_**Ran**__: (con los anillos en la mano) -¡Oh! ¡Kawaii!_

_**Shinichi**__: (con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza en una postura despreocupada) -Son de mis padres… de cuando eran novios, claro, ahora usan otros…_

_**Ran**__: - Qué romántico…_

_**Yukiko**__: -¿Qué hacen niños? ¿Ya encontraron el tesoro?_

_**Shinichi**__: -Pues no, Ran se distrajo cuando se encontró tus anillos…_

_**Yukiko**__: -Los tuyos querrás decir…_

_**Shinichi**__: (Con aire cansino explica a Ran que se quedó sin entender) – Mi mama dijo que me los dará cuando quiera pedirle a una niña que sea mi novia… bah… ¬¬ -(colorado)_

_**Ran**__: -¡Qué… rom…!_

_**Shinichi**__: -Sí, sí… 'qué romántico'… para mí son sólo tonterías… - (se da media vuelta y se va)_

_**Ran**__: (triste se lo queda mirando y luego mira los anillos) –Ahou…_

_**Yukiko**__: (se acerca a ella y le habla bajito cerca del oído) –No te preocupes, pequeña Ran – (guiño) – Algún día serán tuyos…_

**Shinichi**: -¿E… eso te dijo? – _Esa bruja…_

**Ran**: -En ese momento no entendí porqué me lo dijo…

**Shinichi**: -Bueno, bueno… volviendo al presente… - (agarró el anillo plateado y se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda) –Éste es para mí… y éste… (Agarró el otro, tiró la caja hacia un costado y con la otra mano agarró la mano izquierda de Ran) – Éste es tuyo… - (se lo colocó lentamente en su dedo y la miró a los ojos) –claro, si lo aceptas… Ran…

**Ran**: (con cara de idiota) - ¿Eh?

**Shinichi**: (se le acerca lentamente) –Ran…

**Ran**: -¿Si?

**Shinichi**: -Tu… -(se pone colorado)

**Ran**: -¿Yo?

**Shinichi**: _Oh, vamos, Shinichi… tu puedes, ¡Vamos! _– Ran, tú – (toma aire) - ¿¡Quieres ser mi novia?

**Ran**: (Se lo queda mirando con cara de idiota)

**Shinichi**: (Comenzaba a desesperarse por su mínimo silencio de 3 segundos y comenzó a hablar bastante rápido) – Si no quieres lo entenderé, yo se que te hice mal, pero te esperaré… te esperaré todo lo que sea neces…

**Ran**: (le tapó la boca con la mano y cuando él dejó de intentar hablar, corrió la mano a la mejilla mientras, lentamente, se le iba acercando y su cabeza iba a mil kilómetros por hora) –Mi… mi resp… mi respuesta es… -(se acerca cada vez más y comienza a ver sus ojos y sus labios intermitentemente)"

**Conan**: -"… y cuando la tuve tan cerca que hasta sentía su respiración, como a 5cm de distancia… algo cayó en mi cabeza y caí hacia el costado… miré a ver qué era: era una pelota de football. Y de pronto, a lo lejos, escucho una voz acercándose y unas pisadas:

"-¡Lo siento!

**Shinichi**: _Oh, no… yo conozco esa voz… por favor, no _

**Ran**: - ¿Nani? ¿Pero qué…? ¡Ah! ¡Konnichiwa!

**Shinichi**: _¡PORQUÉ! _"

* * *

Bueno, es un poco cursi, no? jajaja

Este es uno de mis favs ^^

Gracias por leerme, a partir de ahora voy a tardar un poquito en actualizar porque ya comenzó el año x_x jaja

Besosss


	6. La historia V parte, amigos son los amig

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo! jeje... pido mil disculpas por tardar excesivamente en cargar el siguiente capi... pero acá va uno para que me perdonen ^^ jejeje

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La historia V parte, amigos son los amigos**

**Ran**: - ¿Nani? ¿Pero qué…? ¡Ah! ¡Konnichiwa

**Shinichi**: _¡PORQUÉ! Olvidé que estamos muy cerca de Osaka…_

**Heiji**: -¡Konnichiwa, Ran-chan! ¿Cómo estás? Oh, veo que estás con... ¡¿Kudo?… ¡K… konnichiwa Kudo-kun! ^^'

**Shinichi**: (levantándose del piso algo fastidiado) ¬¬ -Konnichiwa, Hattori-kun…

**Heiji**: - P… pero… ¿Qué te pasó? Me gruñes en vez de contestarme y tienes un chichón en la cabezota…

**Kazuha**: -¡Chotto, Heiji! ¿Por qué corriste de ese m…? ¡Oh, konnichiwa!

**Ran**: -¡Kazuha-chan! ¡Konnichiwa!

**Kazuha**: -¡Konnichiwa, Ran-chan! ¡Ah, estas con... ^^ ¡Konnichiwa Kudo-san!

**Shinichi**: (aún fastidiado) -Hola, hola…

**Heiji**: -Y… ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

**Shinichi**: (colorado) ¬¬ - ¿Qué te importa?

**Ran**: -Vinimos a pasar el día aquí y estábamos… -(de repente se calla y se pone colorada)

**Shinichi**: (interrumpiendo, todavía colorado) -… hablando… sólo hablábamos u.u

**Ran**: -Emm… sí… estábamos hablando. ¿Ustedes?

**Kazuha**: -Nosotros también… a Heiji se le ocurrió salir a pasear un poco, y como por aquí es muy tranquilo…

**Shinichi**: (hablando sólo para Heiji) -¿Y no se te pudo ocurrir otro día? ¬¬

**Heiji**: -Oi, oi… ¿Por qué ese humor? ¿Acaso interrumpí algo? ¬u¬

**Shinichi**: -¿Hace falta responder?

**Heiji**: -Oh, gomen… -(comienza a hablar fuerte para que las chicas lo oigan)- Pero bueno, Kudo, ya que estamos aquí podemos jugar un poco, ¿verdad? – (señalándole la pelota y haciéndole un guiño para que le siguiese la corriente)

**Shinichi**: (miró a Ran que estaba hablando con Kazuha… en realidad Kazuha le hablaba a ella, y cuando se dio cuenta de que la conversación se había acabado por ahora, dio un suspiro y volteó hacia Heiji, que estaba bajando la colina para comenzar el juego, y le iba a lanzar la pelota)- Está bien, vamos…

**Ran**: (Vio que Shinichi recibió la pelota que le lanzó Heiji y que dio media vuelta para seguirlo y…)- ¡Chotto, Shinichi!

Shinichi se detuvo. Cuando se volteó, sintió dos manos alrededor de su rostro y rápidamente cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que sentía que algo suave y cálido tocaba sus labios. Dos segundos después los abrió y visualizó los ojos de Ran. "_R…Ran…_" pensó y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero cuando comenzó a dejarse llevar, ella lo soltó y él se quedó paralizado.

**Ran**: (mirándolo fijamente) -Mi respuesta es sí…

**Shinichi**: (no lo puede creer) -E… ¿En serio? – (Ella sólo lo miró y sonrió) - ¡Que… que bueno, Ran! – (la abrazó muy fuerte y luego de unos segundos la soltó y le susurró al oído) -¿Porqué ese beso tan repentino?

**Ran**: (Se quedó quieta un segundo y luego también le susurró en el oído) – Lo siento… es que quería comprobar algo…

**Shinichi:** (extrañado) -¿Eh? ¿Comprobar? – Ran le sonrió, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se volvió con Kazuha

**Shinichi**: ¿_Y ahora que mosco le picó?... ¿Qué será eso que quiere comprobar? _(Se volteó y se dio cuenta de que no tenía la pelota en las manos. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Heiji esperándolo de brazos cruzados, pisando la pelota con un pie y con… ¿un chichón en la cabeza?) – Que extraño… juraría que me lanzó la pelota hace un rato…

**Heiji**: -Oi, Kudo-kun… ¿Vas a venir o qué?

**Shinichi**: -¿Eh? ¡Hai! – (Salió corriendo a su encuentro) – Gomen, es que…

**Heiji**: -Lo se, lo se… como te andas besuqueando con tu novia…

**Shinichi**: (Se ríe avergonzado y se rasca la cabeza) ^^ - Je, je

**Heiji**: (sorprendido, lo mira como si viera a alguien muy raro) –Oye… Kudo…

**Shinichi**: (no puede disimular su sonrisa) ^^- ¿Si? ¿Qué?

**Heiji**: (Se acerca mirándolo como quien ha descubierto algo extraño y preocupante) - ¿Porqué no me has golpeado y gritado "¡Que no es mi novia!"… eso… eso quiere decir que… que…

**Shinichi**: - He, he… - Shinichi levantó la mano y le mostró el anillo a Heiji)

**Heiji**: -¡Pero qué buena noticia! Me alegro por ti…

**Shinichi**: (para cambiar un poco de tema) – Oye, ¿pero qué te pasó en la cabezota?

**Heiji**: -Olvídalo, cabeza de novio… ¬¬

**Shinichi**: -Je, je… Bueno… ¬u¬ y tu… ¿para cuándo?

**Heiji**: (poniéndose colorado de repente) -¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

**Shinichi**: -Oh, vamos… yo se que tú quieres pedírselo a ella ^^

Heiji se puso entre serio y triste a la vez y volteó hacia el lugar donde estaban Ran y Kazuha hablando. Posó su mirada en ella unos instantes y al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran conectados, ella le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió. Heiji esbozó una leve sonrisa y la siguió mirando pensativo y con cara de póker a pesar de que ella ya había vuelto a hablar con Ran. Evidentemente, la pregunta le había caído por sorpresa…

**Shinichi**: (que había visto la escena callado) –Por lo que veo, no falta mucho…

**Heiji**: -Es… es que no se cómo…

**Shinichi**: -¡¿En serio se lo quieres pedir? – _Y yo que estaba bromeando…_

**Heiji**: -… es que ayer tuve un sueño…

**Shinichi**: _Este y sus sueños… una vez soñó conmigo y casi me matan… _ -Ah… y ¿qué soñaste? ¿Otra persona acuchillada?

**Heiji**: ¬¬ -No, nada de eso… verás… ¿recuerdas aquella vez que ambos fuimos secuestrados? No la primera vez… la segunda…

**Shinichi**: -Sí, claro, ¿Cómo olvidarlo, si no fue hace mucho?

**Heiji**: -Soñé con ese día…. Pero lo raro del sueño fue que yo no era yo…

**Shinichi**: -¿Eh?

**Heiji**: - Sí, sentía algo raro… veía todo desde afuera: podía verme a mí ahí sentado con Kazuha atada a mi. Era como si yo fuese un fantasma, uno que no descansa en paz

**Shinichi**: -Bueno… no es tan difícil de encontrarle el motivo: según los mitos y los creyentes, los "fantasmas" no descansan en paz cuando tienen un asunto pendiente…

**Heiji**: -¿Un asunto pendiente?

**Shinichi**: -Claro, Tantei-san… me extraña que no lo hayas resuelto aún… ese "asunto pendiente" es algo que te faltó resolver aquella vez… ¿o me equivoco?... ¿Sabes? A mi también me pasa a veces… pero cuando estoy despierto. Una vez yo…

Pero Heiji ya no escuchaba pensando en aquello que le había quedado por resolver. Efectivamente, ese "algo" existía y estaba queriendo salir a flote.

**Shinichi**: - … ¿ne? ¿Tu qué crees?... ¿Hattori? ¬¬… oi, oi, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Hattori!

**Heiji**: -¿Eh? Eh... sí, claro… - (haciéndose el tonto y agarrando la pelota) - ¿Vamos a jugar o qué?

**Shinichi**: _Este tipo…_ "

**Conan**: -Entonces nos pusimos a jugar a la pelota… Heiji apesta, pero esta vez yo no estaba jugando muy bien, así que mas o menos pudimos hacer algo y…

Yukiko ya no lo escuchaba ya que estaba prestando atención a algo que había detrás de su hijo con una sonrisa en la cara…

**Conan**: ¬¬ -¡Mamá! ¿Me estás escuchando?

**Ran**: -¿Cómo que mamá?…

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Y gracias por leerme :)


	7. La otra versión, lo que ella quería comp

Holass! Bueno, pues.. acá traigo otro capi de mi fic :) Espero que les guste, jeje ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La otra versión, lo que ella quería comprobar**

**Conan**: ¬¬ -¡Mamá! ¿Me estás escuchando?  
**Ran**: -¿Cómo que mamá?…  
**Conan**: (Nervioso) –Eh... eh... no, lo que has oído fue…  
**Ran**: (Acercándose a él con cara suspicaz) –Sé muy bien lo que oí, Conan-kun…  
**Conan**: -Eh… bueno... ejem… je, je… es que yo… es decir, ella…  
**Yukiko**: (interrumpiendo) –Discúlpalo Ran… es que como se parece tanto a mi Shin-chan y, según él, le recuerdo a su mama, nos llamamos así… no nos culpes por extrañar a nuestra madre o hijo, ¿ne, Shin-chan?  
**Conan**: (rápidamente quita la cara de asombro) –Eh… sí, e verdad, lo siento, Ran-neechan… - _Qué rápido que se le ocurren las cosas a esta mujer…  
_**Ran**: -Ah… ya veo… -_ Así que tú también…_  
**Conan**: -Pero… ¿qué haces tú aquí?  
**Ran**: -¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es que quedé con Sonoko y Kazuha de verme por aquí… y justo la vi a la mama de m… Shinichi y…  
**Yukiko**: -¡Te agarré! Ibas a decir "la mamá de mi novio", ¿verdad? ^^  
**Ran**: (colorada) -¿Eh? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Es que…  
**Yukiko**: -Está bien, no me molesta, es más… me pone contenta ^^ siempre y cuando no uses la palabra prohibida…  
**Conan**: -¿Palabra prohibida?  
**Yukiko**: (con cara de monstruo) – Suegra…  
**Conan**: _Oi, oi…  
_**Ran**: -Ja, ja… está bien… y díganme, ¿de qué hablaban? –Conan estuvo a punto de mentir de nuevo pero Yukiko se le adelantó  
**Yukiko**: -Conan me estaba contando la historia de lo que sucedió hace 4 días, cuando tu y Shin-chan se fueron al monte… Es que estoy intentando crear una novela y quiero inspirarme un poco…  
**Ran**: -¿Conan? – lo mira- ¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que sucedió?  
**Conan**: -Es que Shinichi-niichan me lo contó… je, je  
**Ran**: (otra cara suspicaz) –Veo que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad?  
**Yukiko**: -No sabes cuánto… como dos gotas de agua…  
**Ran**: ¬¬ _ya lo creo…_  
**Yukiko**: -Pero bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿porqué con nos cuentas tu versión de los hechos? Solo he escuchado la parte de Shinichi, y ahora lo que me interesa que es lo que tú veías y pensabas, ¿ne, Shin-chan? ^^ -Conan sólo la miró preguntándose a dónde quería llegar  
**Ran**: -A ver, déjame pensar… quedé con las chicas a las 17hs… y, ¿qué hora es? – mirando su reloj- Ah, son sólo las 16:15… tengo tiempo… - se sienta- ¿y qué quieren que les cuente?  
**Yukiko**: -¡Todo! Con lujo de detalles ^^, Conan se quedó en la parte en que él te dio el anillo…  
**Conan**: _Hace rato que pasé esa parte ¬¬_  
**Ran**: -¡Oh! Bueno…

"Él me dio el anillo y en ese instante, sin dejarme procesar ni un segundo los hechos, me lo preguntó… Sí, aquello que había estado esperando hacía tanto tiempo: "¿quieres ser mi novia?".  
Ahh… me emocioné tanto que casi me caigo, pero me contuve. Mi cabeza iba a mil por hora y no sabía qué hacer: si le decía que sí sólo iba a perdonarle todo lo que me hizo sufrir así como así para que luego, otra vez y como siempre, se tuviera que ir… pero si le decía que no iba a tirar por la borda todos estos años de espera y el amor que sentía y siento por él… Pero ya me había decidido, iba a decirle que no…"

Conan que, hasta entonces había estado escuchando atentamente todo lo que Ran decía y, ruborizándose con algunos comentarios, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y alarmarse con la última frase.

**Conan**: -¿Nani? ¿Ibas a decirme… (Ejem) ibas a decirle que no?  
**Ran**: -Pues sí… porque quería que él sintiera lo que yo sentía cada vez que se iba, cada vez que me dejaba sola…  
**Conan**: _Pero… yo he estado con tigo todo este tiempo… sólo que tu no lo sabes…_- Yukiko que notó la tristeza de Conan decidió intervenir…  
**Yukiko**: -Pero no le dijiste que no, ¿verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?  
**Ran**: -Bueno, pues…

"Yo estaba decidida a decirle que no… pero luego volví a la realidad y lo vi… ahí estaba, ruborizado, sentado frente a mi, mirándome y regalándome esa infinita mirada… estaba tan… tan… ¡Tan lindo! Que me empecé a distraer… Sí, me distraje mirándolo. Y para peor: él comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, por lo menos no lo tenía para mí que ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando (**Conan**: _Ah, gracias…._)… pero esa reacción me confundía y me distraía más, así que le tapé la boca con la mano para que se callara y lo miré.

**Ran**: (corriendo la mano a su mejilla) ––Mi… mi resp… mi respuesta es…

En mi mente me decía a mi misma _Vamos, Ran, ¿Qué te pasa? Sólo debes decir NO, ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo?_ Pero había algo que me lo impedía, no podía hacerlo ¿acaso me estaba volviendo loca? Quité la vista de sus ojos para concentrarme y miré hacia su boca. Grave error: en ese momento sentí… algo como un imán que me atraía hacia él. Miraba sus labios que me estaban esperando, sus ojos que esperaban una respuesta… ¡y no podía dejar de acercarme! Y cuando lo tuve a 5cm de distancia algo golpeó su cabeza y cayó a un lado. Fue ahí cuando volví a la realidad. Habían aparecido Heiji y Kazuha y comenzamos a hablar entre los cuatro, pero yo no prestaba un mínimo de atención a nada, ya que mi cabeza seguía en Shinichi y en la pregunta que me quedaba por contestar. En un momento de la charla, le miré y comprendí todo: yo no quería perderlo, ni perder esta oportunidad… ahí estaba y sólo debía tomarla… ¿qué más daba el orgullo si después de todo la que saldría perdiendo sería yo? Pero igual me daba rabia, mucha rabia que ese detective de pacotilla me hiciera sentir como una idiota esperándolo y esperándolo y al tenerlo frente a mi me hiciera sentir una idiota con sus sonrisas, sus miradas… todo… así que en ese momento se me ocurrió algo para ver si él se sentía como un idiota por mí… necesitaba comprobarlo…"

**Conan**: _Gracias por lo de "detective de pacotilla"… ¬¬  
_**Yukiko**: -¡Que romántico! ¿Y qué hiciste?  
**Ran**: -Bueno, pues, fue muy sencillo…

"Vi que Heiji le lanzaba la pelota y se estaba yendo, así que ni lo pensé: le pedí disculpas a Kazuha por dejarla hablando sola y fui a por él para tomarlo por sorpresa…

**Ran**: -¡Chotto, Shinichi!

Y cuando se volteó, lo tomé de las mejillas con mis manos y lo besé suavemente. Abrí los ojos un segundo y vi el momento en que él cerraba los suyos y dejaba caer la pelota colina abajo hacia donde estaba Heiji "_Está funcionando, ¡está funcionando!_". Antes de volver a cerrar los ojos alcancé a ver como Heiji, que nos estaba viendo con la bocaza abierta y los ojos como platos, no se dio cuenta que la pelota rodaba hacia él y lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Luego, cuando sentí las manos de Shinichi en mi cintura decidí que era el momento de utilizar todos mis encantos… (**Conan**: (Ruborizado) ¿_E… encantos?_). Abrí los ojos y, mientras veía como Heiji se levantaba con un golpazo en la cabeza, pisaba la pelota y se cruzaba de brazos, me solté de Shinichi y le dejé helado. Ése era el momento de atacar... le miré a los ojos y…

**Ran**: -Mi respuesta es sí… - él puso una cara extraña… mezcla entre sorprendido y alegre, con un dejo de shock…

**Shinichi**: -E… ¿En serio? – Yo sólo lo miré y sonreí - ¡Que… que bueno, Ran! – Me abrazó muy fuerte y luego de unos segundos me soltó y me susurró al oído -¿Porqué ese beso tan repentino? – Yo contuve el temblor que me provocó ese gesto y le respondí de la misma manera, con la verdad…

**Ran**: - Lo siento… es que quería comprobar algo…

**Shinichi**: -¿Eh? ¿Comprobar?

Luego le di un beso en la mejilla y regresé con Kazuha. Mientras me iba vi como mi plan daba resultado, ya que puso cara de confundido mirando sus manos, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado caer la pelota"

**Yukiko**: -Qué tierno, mi Shin-chan… seguro se había de haber visto como un idiota, ja, ja… ¿ne, Conan-kun?

**Conan**: -Eh… sí… -¬¬ _a mi no me hace ni pizca de gracia…_

**Ran**: - Y no sólo eso…

"Luego se puso a hablar un buen rato con Heiji y a cada rato me miraba, pero cuando yo lo miraba a él desviaba rápidamente la mirada hacia otro lado. Más tarde se pusieron a jugar a la pelota y, para sorpresa de todos, lo estaba haciendo muy mal: pateaba hacia cualquier lado, la pelota se le escapaba sola y Heiji se la podía quitar fácilmente. Era como si su mente se encontrara en otro lugar… (**Conan**: _claro, mi mente estaba en ti y en qué era aquello tan misterioso que querías comprobar…_)… Y ese era mi objetivo, claro, así que en ese momento dejé de prestarle atención a él y me puse a hablar con Kazuha… le conté todo lo sucedido, claro…

**Kazuha**: -Así que… Así que de novia con Kudo, ¿eh?

**Ran**: -Sí, a mi también me tomó por sorpresa…

**Kazuha**: -Pues sí que lo fue… o sea, sabemos que era cuestión de tiempo, pero así tan repentino…

**Ran**: -¿Eh? ¿Tiempo?

**Kazuha**: -Nada, nada…

**Ran**: -Pero bueno, ¿y tú?

**Kazuha**: -¿Yo qué?

**Ran**: -¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Heiji lo que sientes por él? –Kazuha se quedó pensativa con cara de póker, miró hacia donde estaba Heiji y su semblante se entristeció

**Kazuha**: -No lo se… es que no se cómo… ni siquiera sé si se lo diré algún día…

**Ran**: -¿Y eso por qué?

**Kazuha**: -Verás… tu deberías entenderme. Ese loco fanático de los misterios… siempre anda detrás de un caso y se olvida de que existo. A veces no se si quiere más a ellos o a mí.

**Ran**: -¿Sabes que? Yo pensaba igual que tu, y lo que es peor: ni siquiera lo tenía a mi lado como consuelo

**Kazuha**: -La verdad es que no se qué es peor: si no tenerlo a tu lado o tenerlo y no saber que es lo que hay entre tú y él… es… es…

**Ran**: -Lo se y te entiendo. Pero déjame decirte que gracias a él, hoy comprendí todo.

**Kazuha**: -¿Todo? ¿Todo de qué?

**Ran**: -Hoy estuve a una milésima de segundo de cortar esto para siempre, de decirle que no lo quería ver más, que no quería ser su novia porque él me hacía sufrir. Pero me di cuenta que no es verdad, que yo lo amo y lo quiero conmigo para siempre, aunque eso sea sólo una parte de él. Yo soy la que no quiere perderlo porque él me hace feliz. Y además… - (riéndose)

**Kazuha**: -… ¿Qué?

**Ran**: -¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? Eso es lo que yo quería comprobar… ¡y di en el blanco! ;) – Kazuha mira hacia donde están jugando Shin y Heiji y observa que Shinichi mira hacia ellas y juega muy torpemente

**Kazuha**: -¿Es… es que él está distraído?

**Ran**: -¡Pues claro!

**Kazuha**: -No entiendo…

**Ran**: -Él se está distrayendo por mirarme… por pensar en qué es lo que yo quise decirle. Me di cuenta de que soy la única que puede lograr eso en él. Me di cuenta de que yo también le importo ^^ "

**Ran**: -… Y luego… (¡Tuuut! ¡Tuut!) – Suena su móvil… - Oh, me están llamando… ¡enseguida regreso!

Ran se levantó de su asiento y se fue a hablar por teléfono dejando a Yukiko con una sonrisa y a Conan sorprendido y abochornado.

* * *

Jejeje... bueno, me salió un poco largo, no? jejeje... bueno, espero que les haya gustado y espero los Reviews! ^^

Beijooooos! ^^


End file.
